The Hunted
by ThE fLoWeR cHiLd Of ThE 6o'S
Summary: The vampires are out there. They need blood, and they don't care how they get it. Or who they get it from. They could be ordinary. They could be extraordinary. But if a vampire crosses their path, their luck runs out, and they become the hunted.
1. Abby

**Hello people...and welcome to my first horror story. Mwa ha ha ha! Now be warned...I rated this story "M" for a reason. Especially for this first chapter. This story isnt really a story, in that sense of the word. Its more of a collection of ordinary (or extraordinary) humans who are eventually hunted and killed by vampires. So hint hint: the main character dies in basically every chapter. Dont become too attached to them. I warned you. Now read on. If you dare.**

* * *

My feet slapped against the pavement as I ran. There was a full moon tonight. I'd always loved full moons. They'd always comforted me when I looked up at them. But not now.

The breeze was sharp like knives. I had left my jacket at Ian's. But there was no way I was going back there now. Not with that _other _girl there. How could he cheat on me? For _three months_? I thought he loved me! Tears streamed from my eyes. Every kiss, every touch was a lie. Now all I had to look forward to in my life was finishing my senior year in high school. Oh joy.

I kept running. I didn't care where I was going. All I wanted was to put as much distance between me and Ian as possible. I ducked around parked cars, raced across the crosswalks without looking both ways (my mother would've killed me, if a car hadn't gotten there first), and took shortcuts through the alleys. I didn't usually go through the alleys. They scared the crap out of me. Especially when there were _people_ in them. But right now, I didn't care about anything.

Finally I was close to exhausted. I stopped in an empty alley, sat down against the wall, and cried. My sobs echoed off the bricks, clanged off the old dumpsters. I wished I could die. Well, not really. My mom would have a heart attack, and my dad would probably, too. So I just sat there, crying the life out of me, until suddenly, I heard a noise. Footsteps.

"Why are you crying, missy?" whispered a voice.

My heart jumped in my throat. I looked up and saw a man standing there. His chin was covered in a hairy stubble, as though he hadn't shaved properly. He stank of tobacco and alcohol. He wore ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and beat-up sneakers.

"Why are you crying?" he repeated, staring into my eyes.

"N-no reason," I stammered, hastily getting to my feet.

"Yes there is," he said softly, slowly coming closer and closer to me. "You wouldn't be crying about nothing."

I started to back away, but before I could distance myself, his greasy hand closed over my wrist. I struggled, but his grip was like iron.

"L-let go of me," I blubbered.

"Why don't you stay here a while?" He ran a finger down my back, and I shuddered. "I could make you feel better."

"I said, let GO!" With my free hand, I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He cried out and loosened his grip. I yanked my arm free and tried to run, but I tripped over my feet and he caught up to me easily, grabbing my hair.

"OW!" Pain shot through my skull. The man grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His lip was bleeding, and his eyes were furious - almost evil.

"You're gonna pay for that, missy," he growled. I struggled to break free, but he held both my arms this time. It was impossible.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name?" he crooned. "My name's Jake."

"N-no," I moaned.

Jake's eyes flashed. In one swift movement, he thrust my left arm down sharply. I felt my wrist snap. I howled as pain shot up my arm.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" he repeated with menace.

"Abby," I gasped, tears streaming from my eyes again, but for a different reason.

"Abby." He closed his eyes, his mouth forming a small smile. "That's a nice name."

My wrist hurt so badly I couldn't even think.

"Now," whispered Jake. "you're gonna pay for that punch. But it won't be so bad, I promise. You might end up enjoying it. It could make you feel better."

Without warning, he shoved me, hard, across the alley. I crashed into the brick wall and slumped onto the ground, dazed. A small sound brought me back to my senses. The sound of Jake unzipping his fly.

Desperate to escape, I forced myself to stand up and leap away from the wall, but Jake caught me again. He had taken off his jacket. His chest was bare. Slowly, ever so slowly, he forced me backward, pressing me against the wall. I started hyperventilating.

"Calm yourself, Abby," he cooed. "It won't be so bad; I promise."

He held his right forearm against my collarbone. I struggled in vain. His left hand reached for my skirt.

"N-no," I whimpered.

"Shh," he soothed. His breath stank. I felt him slowly ease my skirt down my thighs.

"You have spunk," he murmured. My skirt fell to the ground. "I like that in a girl. Why don't you try to channel some of that into me? I want it. I need it."

He slipped a finger under the waistband of my underpants. Slowly dragged them down. My whole body shook.

"And don't worry." My underpants fell to the ground. "You won't be sad anymore. I'll make you forget everything. Everything."

I felt a scream building up inside me. I opened my mouth, but he shoved his hand over it.

"Now…" whispered Jake. "Just relax…and forget."

He locked his legs around mine; if there was any possible chance to escape before, now it was gone. He took his free arm and wrapped it around my body, his hand stroking my back. His breath was in my ear. I felt myself being pulled gradually towards him. My chest touched his. My legs touched his. My heart was beating loud and fast, my breathing coming in pants; terror filled my mind.

All of a sudden, I heard a _whoosh,_ and Jake was whisked away from me. I collapsed onto the ground, gasping and shaking, and looked up. Another man had entered the alley. Except he didn't look like a man, more like an eighteen-year-old boy. My age. He wore a tight tank top and cargo shorts. He wore no shoes. His skin was so pale, and it sort of glowed in the moonlight. His hair was a beautiful wavy brown, down to his shoulders.

Jake was livid as he jumped to his feet. "Get out of the way," he growled to the teenager. "She's mine!"

What happened next happened so fast that I almost didn't catch it. The teenager picked up Jake, who was screaming in terror by now, lifted him above his head with _one hand_, and threw him to the ground. Jake hit the pavement feet from me and didn't move. The teen turned to face me, and his eyes were a startling ruby color.

But nothing prepared me for this. The teenager dropped to the ground next to Jake, who seemed to be unconscious. He shoved his arm underneath his head and lifted it up, so it was closer to his face. The next thing I knew, his teeth were locked into Jake's neck.

That's when I started to scream. I was in hysterics as I watched the teenager sucking at Jake's neck, a crazed look in his eyes. I heaved myself up and ran, not caring that I was half-naked. I just escaped the alley when the teenager suddenly appeared in front of me. His eyes were a brighter crimson now. His lips were stained with blood.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the alley as though I were a bag of flour. Once we were in the shadows, he threw me to the ground.

"You think you can escape a vampire?" he snarled, glaring down at me. He grabbed my leg and snapped it like it was nothing more than a twig. My leg was on fire. I screamed and screamed and screamed, knowing in the back of my mind that no one could hear me. The teenager lunged for my neck. I felt his teeth slice through my skin. The blood bubbled in the wound as he sucked greedily. With every pull I felt weaker and weaker. My very life was ebbing away. I would never see Ian again. I would never see my family again.

The last thing I saw was a pair of fiery red eyes before everything went black.

* * *

**Now you know what its like for people who are hunted. They have lives, and families, and friends and schools (if theyre that young) and jobs and relationships. Throw a vampire into their path and they die. End of story. There's no escape once a vampire catches your trail. So on that happy note...REVIEW! :P **


	2. Nick and Lisa

**Mwa ha ha ha. Here is the next chapter. This one is about a cute little couple going to see a movie. And not just any movie...TWILIGHT! XD Read it now. If you dare! BUM BUM BUUUUMMM. I repeat my warning: DO NOT GET TOO ATTACHED TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

It was thundering and lightning, and the wind was howling like a pack of wolves. Perfect weather for a movie. I pulled into a parking spot right in the front. There were hardly any spots taken. I leaped out of the car, slamming the door, and ran around to the passenger's side. I opened Lisa's door for her, and she clambered out, clutching her purse. Locking the car, I took Lisa's hand in mine, and we sprinted for the theater entrance. Luckily, it wasn't raining hard, so we were relatively dry when we entered the lobby.

The theater was basically empty. I guess no one wanted to risk getting hit by a flying tree branch or something just to go see a movie. Their loss. Lisa didn't let go of my hand as we went to buy our tickets.

"Is it just the two of you?" said the woman at the ticket counter. She sounded extremely bored.

"Yes." Lisa squeezed my hand. "We'd like to see Twilight, please."

"Two for Twilight." She pushed some buttons on the monitor and gave us our tickets. I handed her the money.

"Have a nice day," she said (in a hollow, dead sort of voice).

"You too," I replied. The woman gave me a look that clearly said yeah, right.

Lisa and I headed straight for the snack bar. Every time we went to see a movie, we got the same snacks. Two extra-large popcorns, and two large sodas. Unfortunately, the kid who was working there had fallen asleep, slumped over on the counter.

"Great," I muttered.

"It's okay," Lisa reassured me. "We can just take what we want and leave our money on the counter." She reached into the popcorn case and scooped a generous amount of the stuff into an extra-large bucket. I watched her admiringly. Lisa and I had been dating for two years. We had both just graduated high school and were planning on going to the same college. Maybe one day we would get married.

Lisa wasn't one of those girls who didn't know how to throw a punch; she could take care of herself. And she made sure I knew it. Some guy had tried to grab her on the street, and of course I tried to help, but she didn't need it. He ended up with a black eye and a broken arm by the time she'd finished with him.

"Here, I got your soda." Lisa handed me a giant cup full of Sprite. My favorite. She stuffed her hand in her pocketbook and pulled out a wad of bills.

"No, you don't have to pay -" I began, taking out my wallet.

"Nick, you paid for the tickets. I got the snacks. Its only fair," she said. I knew there was no point in arguing with her.

We took our tickets to that other lady that rips the little things off the bottom, and made our way into the theater. Luckily, we seemed to be the only ones in there. Lisa wanted to sit in the middle, so I helped her through the aisle and held her popcorn and drink while she sat down. Girls are very particular about the way they sit. They have to pull the wrinkles out of their shirt, put their purse on their lap, or on the floor, or next to them in the seat, and cross their legs a certain way. And then they take out a mirror and put on some lip gloss. Guys just sit. It's pretty mind-boggling.

After like ten minutes, the previews started. I hate them. The only reason they have previews, in my opinion, is to delay you from watching the movie, and therefore waste more of the time then you paid to waste. But apparently, Lisa wasn't planning on wasting any of her time on the previews. She climbed into my seat, sat on my lap, and pressed her lips to mine. I returned the kiss enthusiastically, running my fingers through her hair. I put my other hand on her back, pulling her closer. My surroundings seemed to melt away; the only thing that mattered was her.

Thank God we were the only people in the theater. Not that I cared whether someone saw me kissing Lisa. But they probably wouldn't want to see it. Especially after all that fattening popcorn and soda.

When we finally pulled apart, the previews were over. Lisa climbed back into her seat, still holding my hand. She smiled at me, her eyes full of love, and the movie started.

Now, you're probably wondering why the hell I, a guy, was watching Twilight. Well, Lisa wanted to see it, for one thing. But she told me there was some scene at the end where a bad vampire fights with the good vampire and almost kills the human. So I was excited to see that part. I've always been interested in sci-fi type things. Especially things that involve death. I like those kinds of death scenes.

As the movie progressed, the store of popcorn was slowly depleted. I had finished my Pepsi within the first twenty minutes, and now I was parched. But I didn't want to leave. The movie was getting good. The bad vampires had just discovered Bella and the Cullens, and Edward was freaking out. I don't blame him. I would be having the same reaction if I were him and Lisa were Bella. Thank God that's never going to happen.

Lisa sipped some of her Diet Coke, then handed me the cup. She always knew when I was thirsty, or hungry, or tired, whatever. I took a small sip, not wanting to drink the whole thing and leave her with nothing. She took it back and put it in the cup holder between our seats.

I got excited when Bella had decided to go meet the bad vampire at her old ballet studio. The fight was coming. And I couldn't wait to see it.

**}:D }:D }:D }:D }:D**

Carl jerked awake, staring around woozily. Where was he? He smelled popcorn, and soda, and hot dogs. He had fallen asleep on the job! Thank goodness his boss wasn't here to see him. He loved this job, but last night he had gone to sleep late, and he had been exhausted. But that was no excuse.

Pushing himself up off the counter, he noticed a stack of money next to his hand. Someone had probably taken some popcorn and didn't want to wake him. Oh, well. At least they paid. Most people would take advantage of the situation and steal all the candy. He put the money in the register.

Suddenly a scream split the silence. He whirled around in a panic, and saw Jolene, the ticket seller, being thrown to the ground. He leaped over the counter and ran flat out towards her. "Jolene!" he cried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He skidded to a stop, his mind freezing with shock.

A guy was crouched over her, extremely good-looking, with messy blonde hair. His eyes were a dark ruby, instead of something normal, like blue or green or brown. Before Carl could react, the guy leaned towards Jolene and shoved his teeth into her throat.

Jolene howled in agony, writhing and twisting, trying to push the guy off. But it was as though she were trying to push a mountain. The guy showed no sign that her feeble shoves affected him. Her struggles became weaker and weaker, until finally, she lay still.

The guy removed his mouth from her neck, licking his lips. Baring his teeth, he turned to face Carl. They were stained with blood.

Carl turned and ran for the back entrance of the theater, his mind full of terror. If he could just get to his car, maybe he could escape! But he didn't even make it to the snack counter before he felt himself collapse under something heavy. A growl sounded in his ear, and he felt knives slice his neck.

**}:D }:D }:D }:D }:D**

Excitement surged through me as I heard the evil vampire's quiet laughter. This was it. Bella looked terrified as she backed into a wall. The vampire slowly advanced on her, leering.

Suddenly I heard a shrill scream. But Bella hadn't opened her mouth. I looked quizzically at Lisa. Was this part of the movie?

"What was that?" she whispered, and I knew it wasn't. Someone must have screamed in the theater. But who?

We heard the scream again, louder this time, and more drawn-out. It sounded like it was coming from the lobby. Lisa looked nervous. I wondered if I should go check to see what was going on, but then I'd have to take Lisa; there was no way I was going to leave her here alone. But I wanted to keep her safe, not drag her into danger!

Another scream split the air, drowning out the crash as Bella's head hit the wall. It sounded closer this time. And it sounded like a guy was screaming.

Lisa's hand was trembling in mine; I squeezed it reassuringly. Whatever happened, I would take care of her.

All of a sudden the movie screen went black. Lisa jumped, turning around to look up at the projector. I looked too. The projector was there, but looked as though it had been crushed. And the guy who was operating it was gone.

"W-what's going on?" Lisa stammered. Goose bumps were appearing on my skin.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "But I think we should get out of here."

Lisa nodded, picking up her purse. I took her hand and we hurried to the end of the row.

But before we could get to the stairs, a dark shape crashed down in front of us. Lisa cried out in fear, and I pulled her backwards. The shape was humanoid, but moved much quicker and quieter than a real human. The only thing I could make out were two bright red, fiery eyes.

"RUN!" I yelled, and pulled Lisa with me to the other end of the row. But suddenly her hand was jerked out of mine. She screamed in terror.

"LISA!" I turned and ran towards the sound of her voice. "LISA!"

Another scream, and a thump. She must've tripped down the stairs! I hurried in the direction of the little red lights that were located next to each step. In my haste, I tripped over a popcorn bucket at the end of the row and fell on my hands and knees.

I looked up, and what I saw turned my blood to ice. Lisa was on the ground, and the shape was on top of her. The lights illuminated his face; his messy blonde hair, his piercing red eyes. He turned to look at me, an evil grin on his face. He took Lisa's arm in his hands, and in one swift motion snapped it cleanly in half as though he were snapping a pencil.

Lisa screamed and howled, thrashing on the ground. I was half sobbing as I heaved myself upwards. I ran towards the guy, slamming my fist into his face as hard as I could. I heard the bones in my fingers shatter; it was as though I had just punched a rock.

I dropped to the ground, yelling, clutching my hand. I turned to look at Lisa; her petrified blue eyes met mine just as the guy planted his teeth in her neck. She shrieked loud enough to shatter every widow in the theater, and writhed in pain on the ground. "LISA! LISA!" I wailed, half sobbing, as I tried to drag her away from the guy. But I couldn't get her free. No matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't get her free.

Her screams turned into moans, her moans into whimpers. Her desperate thrashing had changed to feeble jerks every time the guy took a pull at her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head. I was forced to watch as she took her last shuddering breath. Lisa didn't move again.

I crawled over to her body. She was cold as ice; no more blood ran in her veins. I curled up next to her, and kissed her frozen lips. "Lisa," I murmured numbly. Sharp teeth slashed at my neck.

The pain was unbelievable. I screamed, but didn't try to escape. I would rather die than live without my Lisa. And that was what I was going to do.

I hugged Lisa's lifeless body as I drowned in the blackness.

* * *

**I love writing death scenes. They're the most fun! So review please! Tell me what scared you the most, your favorite part (if you have one), which character you were the most upset about dying, etc, etc. GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I NEED TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE EVEN MORE TERRIFYING! Oh, and tell me who you'd like to die next. Who they are, age, place, etc. I need ideas!**


End file.
